Many different types of toilet seat assemblies are available on the market today. In general, these toilet seat assemblies have a tendency to inadvertently drop from the upright position to the horizontal-down position. This is especially true of toilet seat assemblies of toilets found in mobile vehicles such as boats which are typically subjected to rolling and pitching movements.
Those users who patronize toilet facilities in a standing position find this tendency to be a real inconvenience. As such, the user must often hold the seat assembly in the upright position while using the facility. Some users will even lower the seat member of the assembly into the horizontal position and use the toilet facility in that manner. Such usage can create sanitary problems for subsequent users of the facility.
Accordingly, there is a need for a toilet seat assembly that is capable of remaining in the vertical-upright position even when the toilet facility to which it is mounted is located in a moving vehicle such as a boat or recreation vehicle.